


let me make love to you, byul!

by we_write_our_own_fantasies



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Byul, F/F, Moomoo - Freeform, byulyi - Freeform, mamamoo - Freeform, mamamoo fanfics, moonbyul fanfics, reader fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_write_our_own_fantasies/pseuds/we_write_our_own_fantasies
Summary: you have been in relationship with byul for 1 year.you work as a part time barista where byul is in mamamoo girl group.you live together with byul when she has no schedules.you are hot as fuck.
Relationships: Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Original Character(s), Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Reader
Kudos: 18





	let me make love to you, byul!

It’s a sunny day, the perfect day for a date. However, you are at work and byul’s at practice. You haven't seen byul in 4 months but she makes sure you know her whereabouts and gives you updates every single night. “There’s 2 more months till byul come home” you muttered while staring at the coffee mug you cleaned. You're working as a part time barista and you make killer coffee that byul loves. You check your phone and there's 20 minutes left before you end your working shift. You smile at your phone’s wallpaper before you get back to work making sure everything is all perfectly organized before you go. 

Finished working, you head home. With your cute headphones on, you hit one of mamamoo’s songs. You're walking cheerfully home bringing with you a bag of coffee beans. halfway home you see a silhouette of a girl in blue, wearing a blue cap. She walks groovly and your heart suddenly skips a beat. the gorgeous girl walks toward you and stopped 1 meter in front of you smirking saying “see anything you like?” 

You lunged forward and hug the gorgeous girl and before you know it she twirls you mid air. “Omg byulyi, what are you doing here, I thought you're at practice” you say while chuckling as she snuggles to your neck. “We have schedule around the neighbourhood and I ask for a leave to see you” byul said still snuggling. “Stopp, I'm sweaty. I just got off from work” you giggles keeping a distance. “Not as sweaty as i made you” byul claims with a smirk. Your face turns cherry tomato at her statement and you quickly change the topic “where’s the other? Did they come to visit as well?”. “Nope, they have different schedules” Byul grabbed your hands and walk towards the house.

At home she took of her jacket and goosebumps spread across your skin. ‘Its just byul taking of her jacket why are you blushing you fool’ you thought to yourself. Byul plops on the sofa and you get something for her to drink. “Will you stay the night or you have another schedule?” you ask, handing her cold water. She drinks it half and put it on the table, “i cant stay long, i have another schedule in the evening”. “Ouh, okay. Ill go wash, you take a rest okay” you said trying hard not to sound sad. Byul notice the pain in your voice as you walk to the bedroom. Glancing at the clock she has 3 hours to spare and she smiles a mischievous smile. 

Byul walks into the room noticing that you are already in the bathroom. Hoping that you did not lock the door byul turns the knob. You're showering and singing and dancing with no clue of byul is staring at your naked body. Byul took off her clothes, stripped naked and stood there quietly enjoying the perfect view of your gorgeous body. As you turn, you almost scream at the sight of byuls naked body and its your turn to rape her with your eyes. Byul caught you stuttering and unable to say anything. She closes the distance between both of you and steps under the cold shower. You're still dumbfounded by her boldness as you stare at her bare body. She's gotten leaner and sexier. Your hand moves on its own to byul’s pecs which makes her body stiffened. 

You kiss byul’s lips softly, not wanting to blow the chance. You have her lower lips sucked and she groans. You feel your breathing hitch as the kiss deepens. Both of you breathless when she breaks the kiss only to turn the shower off. She lifts you up on the bathroom counter and reconnects her lips to yours. Her hand found a way down your ass while your hands are now tangled in her wet hair. She massages your hips making you squirm under her touch. She breaks the kiss and makes her way down to your cheek, your jaw, your neck and your chest. She stops and caresses both of your breasts, making your moan in delight and she continues to kiss your damp skin as she gets onto her knees before you. 

Your anticipation makes your breath hitch and that turns byul’s on. She presses her tongue to your center and immediately gains moan from your mouth at the initial connection. She began sucking and licking all your juices which makes you moan her name and shut your eyes tight as orgasm hits you. As you try to steady your breathing, she stands back and connects her lips with yours. You can taste your own juice from her lips and that turns you on. She covers you with a bathrobe before covering herself and she lifts you up taking you to the bedroom. She gives you a long tender kiss before she enters the bathroom again to finish showering. 

Lying there on your bed, youre fucked up. Byul knows how to make you squirm and beg for her but byul never let you do the same to her. You're still trying to recover from what had happened in the bathroom and you feel incomplete as you can’t give her the same feeling. For 1 year together, youve seen her and taste her body, but she never let you fuck her. Her only reason is that she’s the alpha in the relationship and she wants to give, while you only receive. Its fucking with your mind everytime to the point that you think she might have someone else fucking her. You sighed. “Why won't you let me make love to you, byulyi. I love you” you muttered. 

-The End- 

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this is my first fanfics, please leave kudos if you like this as it will give me strength to proceed on the next chapter. love you guys. happy fantasizing.


End file.
